onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Warp Fruit
The Warp Warp No Mi is a Paramecia type devil fruit which allows the user to manipulate distance. Appearence The fruit is similar to a big grey orange with small blue swirls all over the surface: because of a side effect of the distance-related power it grants is very difficult to eat and even to touch (it seems it tries to avoid physical contact, almost "dodging" every attempt to grasp it). Strengths and Weaknesses The major strenght granted by this fruit is the ability to manipulate the distance existing between two objects or beings, augmenting or reducing it at will: this ability allows to warp the space itself (hence the name of the fruit), stretching or shortening it. Actually the user is unable to move, shape or otherwise modify the physical state of the target (two objects bring nearer by this power do not perceive any movement) because the power can influence only void space: for example, you can make a room larger by altering the distance between the walls but you cannot make a man higher augmenting the distance between his head and his feet. The only known particular weakness of this fruit is that the effect of distance alteration is not permanent: the user must continously sustain the power, and if he's unable to do it (because he's wounded or distracted) the influenced space immediately returns to its previous status. Usage This fruit grants both defensive and offensive abilities and is extremely versatile: the user can put himself out of danger simply augmenting the distance between him and his enemy or strike from far even with short-range weapons; he can also alter the surrounding environment to gain combat advantage or, if the situatione requires it, to create a ready-to-use escape way. To use his power the user must first create a "board", which is the physical manifestation of his distance-manipulation abilities, and then point his hands to the target: the left arm is used to reduce the distance, the right one to augment it. Attacks * Board: a grid of blue glowing lines of energy extends from the user to cover every surface included in the action radius of the power; the extension of this "board" is limited, but due to the effect of distance manipulation the space it covers reveals to be almost unlimited. * Space expansion: using his right arm the user augments the distance between two objects or between himself and a target, up to one hundred times its original value. * Space contraction: similar to "Space expansion", but the user uses his left hand to reduce a given distance instead than augmenting it. *'Return': the user deactivates his own power to restore the influenced space to its original condition. *'Warping dodge': augmenting the distance between him and his enemy the user puts himself out of reach to avoid an incoming attack. *'Warping dodge, superior': similar to "Warping dodge", but allows to avoid with ease even long-range attacks (such as arrows or bullets). *'Warping tactic - cometary collision': contracting the space just before his feet the user runs toward the target (covering several hundred of meters in a couple of seconds) and performs a devastating high-speed attack, almost impossible to avoid. *'Warping tactic - cometary step': similar to "cometary collision", but used only as a very fast means of transport. *'Warping tactic - space crash': the user reduces the space between two hard objects (such as two rocks or two walls) and crushes everything and everyone standing between them. *'Warping morph': the space surrounding the user is warped and altered randomly, confusing his enemies and thwarting their attacks. *'Noah's walk': the user of the fruit can part the ocean and walk on the sea floor. While walking in the middle of the ocean, whirpools circle the user who is saftly inside the eye of the whirlpool. *'Dive': by warping the space of the ocean, the user can fall into the ocean without touching the water. *'Catipult': by immediatly warping the ground, the user or their foe can be sent flying into the air. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits